The Story
by belle-fille1
Summary: Updated! Tea is a double agent. But on the side, she is a body guard. However, when she takes up a job offer, she doesn't know its for Seto Kaiba.
1. To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

I thought of this and decided to try it out. It's a TeaxKaiba. Review and tell me what you thought about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba was back in the hospital **again**. His new bodyguard had failed to protect him. In fact Kaiba himself was surprised. The sniper had chosen a busy crowded area to shoot at. It was a huge mess, once the shot rang out, the crowd had panicked. Luckily he had bent down to pick up his duel disk that he dropped when the bullet skimmed his shoulder. It was only a nick, but Mokuba insisted that he go to the hospital.

It was a good thing that Mokuba wasn't with him when it had happened. Kaiba frowned, that would pose a problem. He had many inconspicuous bodyguards around Mokuba and so far Mokuba was safe. But for how long? He shook his mind off of that thought.

Now he had the opportunity to choose yet another bodyguard. It seemed that although the guards protecting Mokuba were doing their job, he was having the worst luck ever. Really, they were nuisance. Not one of them had done his job, he had been shot at, hit with a club, and his limo had been blown up. 

His eyes lit up as he saw his brother Mokuba walk in, carrying stacks and stacks of flowers and candy. "You've, oof, got some fans, who wish you well," Mokuba said, trying to balance the stuff on the side desk. 

"Ugh, just throw it all out," Kaiba said in disgust. He got fan mail, flowers, and candy everyday from girls all over (I know I'd join them if he were real ^__^). At first he had given the candy to Mokuba. But one day Mokuba ate 13 boxes of chocolate, and 10 cookies. That night Mokuba had the worst diarrhea ever, stinking up the whole house. 

Kaiba shuddered, that day still gave him nightmares.

"Mokuba, contact my butler and ask him for a new bodyguard but this time ask if he can get one that actually isn't scared of bullets or guns. Oh, and make sure that this one isn't that conspicuous."

The last guard stood out like a beacon. It was obvious to everyone that he was a bodyguard. Every time Kaiba went to class, people would complain that they couldn't see the board because of the guard sitting next to Kaiba. Oh yeah, he thought, my life is, as of right now, a living hell. 

***********************

Tea stretched and yawned. She had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace again. God, I need to get a new job, she thought as she examined the bruises on her arm. Tea Gardener led a dual life. On one hand she was Yugi Moto's best friend, the reliable, conscientious girl who everyone asked for comfort or help. On the other, well, she worked for the government. Correction, she thought mentally. I used to work for the government. 

It had started when after one dance show, a man came up to her and introduced to himself as a scout who was looking for someone who showed agility, gracefulness, and speed. He had said that the job paid well. She had needed the money, so she had accepted. Little did she know was that she became an agent, like a James Bond movie, she thought, rolling her eyes. She was trained in martial arts as well as guns. After her contract for a year was completed she became somewhat like a bodyguard. But her reputation was impeccable. She always got the job done, never staying more than a couple of months with one client. 

"And now," Tea said aloud, "I have just finished my last job ever as a body guard." She had just returned from a trip from South Africa. She barely came back with her life. "I like my life, thank you," she continued, talking to the fire, "I prefer to not dodge bullets and grenades whenever I exit any building with my client."

The phone rang. Wincing, Tea answered. "Gardener speaking." Most people didn't know that she lived alone. Her parents had gone on a cruise but then the ship had sank, carrying her parents down with it (I know, in all my stories her parents have died, but you see, it gives her more freedom to do the things she does). 

"Hey Tea," said a man's voice. "What do you want now, Richard," Tea said exasperatedly. "My contract is up, and as of right now I've quit trying to save the hide of my clients."

"Oh but wait," Richard rushed. "Just this last time, and I promise that this will be the last time that I contact you about government business or any offers."

"If you put that in writing, it's a deal," said Tea. Never hearing Richard again? What bliss!

"Deal!" he said. "But I have to tell you that this person wants you by his side 24/7."

"Aw man!," complained Tea. "I'll have to keep on giving excuses to my teachers and friends about going to a dance studio, saying that I might become a star. And then coming back, obviously, with no gig. And what about my school work? I'm already--"

"Tea, Tea, no problem!" Richard said happily. "This guy lives in Domino City!"

"Domino City?" repeated Tea. "Hmm, oh all right, but this is going to be one heck of an excuse to give to the teachers if they see me gallivanting around with a man when I'm supposed to be in school."

**********************

The next day.

Kaiba was in a foul mood. Girls all over the place were chasing him down, asking if he was alright. It was enough to get a man down on his knees and pray for some peace and quiet. 

As he stormed down the hallway towards the locker room with a black look on his face, he bumped into a girl, making him drop his books.

"Will you watch where your going?" he demanded as he bent down to pick up his books. 

"Well, sorry," said the girl. 

He looked upwards, it was Tea Gardener. The girl who was always absent for dance trips. And a friend of Yugi Moto.

"You're back," he said as he stood up. 

"Yeah," she said cheerfully, "I missed this place. Traveling so much kinda gets boring after awhile."

"Yeah, yeah," he said impatiently. "I need to go. Tell your friend Yugi Moto that whenever he wants to do a rematch, he knows where to find me."

Sheesh, thought Tea, what an arrogant prick! 

*****************

"Finally!" breathed Tea in relief. "School's out!" The whole day she had to make up tests, quizzes, and projects. Her head was aching with all the stress and she wanted to just go home and relax. 

Her pager beeped. The message was from Richard, an urgent message. 

__

Tea, it's Richard. Client will meet you today at 3:00 PM at his work place, KaibaCorp. He wants you to start right away.

Tea sighed, "And most likely Kaiba will find out that I'm following his worker all over the place." She checked her watch, it was almost 2:30. She rushed home and changed her uniform into jeans and a white tank top that said, _Outside I'm an angel, but inside I'm a devil_.

She grabbed her manila folder filled with all her other jobs, just in case he wanted to check her references. 

Time to go impress her new client.

******************

Tea walked in front of the huge building that Yugi Moto had dueled against Kaiba in what seemed so long ago. Lets just hope Kaiba doesn't walk in and see me, she thought, as she sat in the waiting room. And the boy she had just hoped would not be here walked in. 

"Good afternoon, Mister Kaiba," his secretary said, standing up. Kaiba brushed past Tea, not noticing her, heading toward the elevator. As Kaiba impatiently pushed the button, he noticed a familiar perfume. He turned sharply, and saw Tea who was trying to look away from him. 

"Gardener, just what business brings you here?" he demanded, walking toward her. What was she doing here? Unless...his heart leapt. Maybe Yugi Moto sent her here! Ha, he thought, this was the chance to finally bring that boy down to his knees. 

"Never mind," he said, grabbing Tea's arm, "come with me." Once inside the elevator he said, facing her, "Now I suppose your here because of Yugi Moto. When does he want the duel?" 

Tea thought fast. "Well actually I came here to-to visit an employee of yours," she said, trying to blush. Hopefully he thinks that I'm going out with one of his workers, she thought.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "Any worker of mine caught having a fling with one of Yugi Moto's friend would automatically be fired."

"We're not having a fling!" snapped Tea. The nerve! Having a fling. "However it seems you have great experience with people who like to fool around with the great Seto Kaiba, all those buxom girls who just," she fluttered eyelashes like an innocent maiden, "can't help falling in love with the **dark, handsome** CEO."

Kaiba longed to throw Tea out the elevator but unfortunately they were going to his office which was the very top floor. It seemed like he would have to wait until he got out. 

The door opened, but Tea stepped out first. "You can go back to whatever you needed to do," she said, dismissing him. "I have business to do here."

"Sorry Gardener but this is my office floor. There is no one else who works here but me."

The wheels in Tea's mind clicked. The lady had told her that the room she needed to go to was the very top. But Kaiba had just said it was his floor. Suddenly she paled. "Oh hell no!" she yelled. She whirled around to stare at the irate Kaiba. "Did you send for a body guard?" she demanded. 

He looked faintly surprised, "And how would you know about that?" he drawled. 

Wordlessly, she handed her folder to him. He skimmed over the contents quickly, his eyes widening as he read her previous jobs. "So," he said looking at Tea in a new light, "you've got another side of you that no one knows." 

"Yes, well," said Tea scowling, "I must say that I have to refuse this...offer. I might _inadvertently_ fail to protect you."

Kaiba thought for a moment. It was true that neither of them wanted to be near each other but he was secretly impressed at Tea's experience. So the last 'dance' trip was to South Africa. And it seemed she had barely escaped with her life, according to the report. She was ten times better than all the other guards combined together. He sighed wearily, rubbing his temple. 

"Sorry but I need you here until we can find out who's after me. We'll just say that your a babysitter's of Mokuba. A long-term one."

Tea snorted, "Who've ever heard of a long-term babysitter. They'll probably think I'm your girlfriend or something and that will totally tarnish my reputation. Imagine, the innocent Tea Gardener hanging around with the evil, demented, power-hungry, insane, psycho duelist Kaiba!" She waved a hand at the fuming Kaiba. "Please spare me this ridiculous talk, I must get back home."

As she started to enter the elevator, she remembered what Richard had told her. She could still hear those words, This will be the last time...

"You know what," she said turning around, "I've changed my mind." Just until we find who's after Kaiba, she thought over and over.

********************

Next morning.

The gang was waiting for Tea at their regular place. "C'mon lets go!" complained Mai. "I'm freezing!"

"That's odd," said Yugi, checking his watch. "She should be here by now." Then a dark limousine pulled up. "Oh that 's great," said Mai. "We get to see that arrogant ass get out of his rich limo. Every day! You know, we should've chose another place to meet Tea."

The door opened and a familiar white trench coat stepped out. But then a girl with sunglasses stepped out behind him. She had on tight jeans, and a spaghetti strap. Her hair was swept up in a sophisticated do. As if complementing Kaiba's white coat, she was wearing a black trench coat. She was wearing all black as if attending a funeral. 

"Who's the girl?" whispered Ryou. They craned their ears as they tried to eavesdrop on the couple who was obviously arguing.

"Tea!" said Kaiba, who had finally had it with her annoying comments. "One more comment about me, and I'll---"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" yelled Tea, sticking her fingers in her ears. Never had she lost her self-control like this with a client. She had always kept a cool demeanor, acting like a silent but deadly guard. But just being with him set her nerves on edge. And then those snide remarks about her dual life and her friends. She could not help herself but give cutting remarks back at him. She knew she was acting childish but it seemed that Seto Kaiba always could bring out the worst in her.

"Wait, did he just say Tea?" said Yami, confused. All of a sudden Tea stormed off from Kaiba. "Then why don't you save your own ass!" she said, walking toward her friends. 

"Um...Tea?" Malik questioned. "Why did Kaiba drive you here?"

She wearily held her head in her hand. Gah, she thought, I have no choice but play along with this stupid farce. 

"I'm Mokuba's babysitter. And....since Mokuba has gotten.....fond of me," she said through gritted teeth, shooting a dangerous look at the equally unhappy Kaiba, "I agreed to stay with Mokuba......24/7." 

"You mean all day and night?" said Yugi, aghast. "With..." 

"Hey," said Tea defensively, "Mokuba's only a boy. And Kaiba and I stay as far as possible from each other," she added, trying to assuage their suspicions. 

As her friends looked at each other nervously, Tea thought to herself, No more calls from Richard, no more calls from Richard. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, so that's the first chapter of my new story! Hope you liked it and don't forget to Review!!!!!!! Thanx a million.


	2. The Hellish Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Thank you guys for your reviews, it meant a lot. So w/out further ado, here's the next chapter, oh and by the way, if you've read my story Power Within, should I make a sequel? And one more thing, my stupid internet will not let me place any reviews at all, so that's why I haven't been reviewing, but I did read your guy's stories though. I'll have to review at a library when I have time. ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And if you put this equation with that," the teacher droned, "you should finally get the answer."

Tea had never been more bored or confused in her life. She couldn't decide which. Kaiba had changed her entire schedule to mimic his, so now she was stuck taking classes that were much too advanced for her. 

She gave a glare at his back, she was seated behind him, which fortunately worked for her advantage. The teacher wouldn't have to call on her because Kaiba's figure hid hers. 

She fought the urge to yawn, mentally telling herself that she was on duty. Her mind wandered off, thinking on how to wrestle with the problem of the hit men who were after Kaiba. 

In what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. 

"Yes!" Tea cried out, grabbing her bag and running toward the door. 

"Um.....Miss Gardener," the teacher called out. "Please wait a moment."

Tea slowed down at the door, "Yes?" she said, one foot out the door. 

"I know that your new to this class, so I was wondering if you could have someone help you catch up with your homework."

"Oh that's alright," Tea hastily said, catch up with homework? Who ever said she was even going to do it?

"I chose Kaiba to help you because he's done the best in this class so far, is that okay?"

"Uh.....yeah, sure!" Tea said in a false enthusiastic voice. She then made a fast escape, slamming the door behind her. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said a voice behind her as she ran through the corridor. 

Damn! He had to remember I was supposed to watch his back.

"Yeah, yeah," Tea muttered, she walked back to Kaiba who was leaning back against the lockers. 

"That teacher said you're going to have to help me with my homework," she said, walking next to him. 

Kaiba made a small noise of disgust. "Every class that your taking now, the teacher's going to ask me to help you, after all I am the best in each class," he added arrogantly.

"After all, I am the best in the class," mimicked Tea with a face, "you are so obnoxious. Is this why you have problems having friends?"

"I've told you again and again, stop with the comments," Kaiba said stiffly, his shoulders starting to tense. 

"They really do bother you don't they?" Tea said with a smile. "No," he replied back, "I can't concentrate on anything when you start talking. It's like your mouth runs a mile a minute, never ceasing!"

Just then a group of girls rushed toward Kaiba, upset looks on their faces.

Girl #1: Kaiba! Is it true?! That you came today with that girl Tea?

The girls then see Tea right behind him.

Girl #2: "So," looking at Tea, "your the one who's seduced our Kaiba. 

Tea: x__x "Please, you can have him if you want............." she muttered to herself. Wait, what if these girls wanted to hurt Kaiba for some jealous reason?...Could it

be as simple as that?

She went and stood next to Kaiba. "Well actually" she said sweetly, "Kaiba was telling me how he felt bad the way he treated you guys. And so he's offering each one of you a day to himself on the condition that his brother and I go with him." 

"He wants his brother to have fun," she said apologetically to the girls. Kaiba stared at her as if she had suddenly grown another nose. He quickly covered his composure, never letting anything upset his facade. 

"I'm sorry ladies," he said smoothly, causing sighs to go around him, "but although she's Mokuba's babysitter, she sometimes goes," he made a loco motion with his finger. "When she forgets her medication...."

Tea: @__@

"He's right," lied Tea through a stilted smile, "if you'll excuse us for a moment."

She jerked Kaiba to the side, out of hearing range. "What do you think you're doing Gardener?" demanded Kaiba, his voice low. 

"Listen to me," Tea hissed back, "what if these girls are targeting you? Hmm? For some jealous reason..."

Kaiba blinked. "I never thought of that," he said in astonishment. He frowned, "Are girls really that vicious?"

Tea nodded fervently, "Oh yes, especially when it's the time of the you-know" she said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

He huffed in displeasure, "Alright, but only one day. I'm not gonna hang around them the whole damn week."

"Good news girls!" Tea said brightly to the waiting fan mob. "He'll stay with you but it'll have to be as a group, Mr. Kaiba is very busy."

Girl #3: Oh Kaiba! I'm gonna make you remember that day forever and ever! (She

then throws dirty looks at the other girls) But try not to monopolize the other girls 

attention to much," she coos. "I'm a very jealous girl."

Kaiba: 0__0

********************

7:00 PM

Tea groaned as she looked helplessly at the math problem, the symbols swimming across her vision. "Bullshit!" she swore, throwing her pencil down. She glared at Kaiba who was smugly reading a Duel Monster Catalogue, while munching an apple. He had finished his homework hours ago. 

"Well," Tea asked expectantly, "aren't you supposed to help me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know you shouldn't take that tone of voice to your employer," he said lazily, flipping a page with a flick of his wrist. 

She gritted her teeth in frustration and anger. "If you don't help me, I might just....you know....accidentally be looking the other way when something happens to you."

Before he could retort, Tea's cell rang. 

"Yes?"

"Tea!" said Janet, a worker who gave Tea her information. "I checked on the guys who are rivals to KaibaCorp and one of them is holding a party tonight. They've invited Kaiba but he hasn't responded to their invitation yet."

"Thanks," Tea said crisply, shutting her cell off.

"Kaiba one of your rivals has a party tonight, we should go."

He gave a small frown, "I'm pretty sure it isn't him.....but" he said when he saw Tea's skeptical expression, "I will, anything to get you to stop whining on how stupid you are in school."

Tea ignored his jibe, "What kind of party is it?"

He paused, "A.....bachelor type of party....that will pose some problem for you, you know," he said eying her.

Tea: -__- "A bachelor party," she repeated, "well that's great!" she exclaimed. "How the hell am I going to protect you if only guys come in there........." She stopped talking abruptly, her pretty face turning green. Since mostly men were going, if she were to disguise herself as one of the dancers.....

"Well," she said swallowing, talking to herself, "I guess it's the only way....."

"But you owe me big Kaiba-boy," she snarled, purposely using Pegasus' choice of words.

"Just go to the party, I'll accompany you up to the door, then I'll sneak in. Don't worry, I know what to do," she said.

************

Kaiba grimaced as Tea escorted him to the door and left. They were in front of a Greek-style mansion. Just what was she going to do?

Suddenly Theodore appeared, he was one of Kaiba's rivals. "Kaiba," he said, gliding toward him in his expensive white suit, "Glad you could make it."

Kaiba gave him a cool smile in acknowledgement. He eyed the room with aloof distaste, looking at the scantily clad girls serving drinks to the rich elitists who were talking to each other. 

He settled uncomfortably in a settee, still keeping his slightly amused mask on. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and rock music blasted on accompanied to the hoots and hollers of the men whose age ranged from 16 to 50. 

Dancers appeared on the stage, wearing tight spandex tops and pants, swaying their hips to the beat, holding onto poles. 

Tea cussed as she hit her head against the closet door. She had clubbed the main dancer on the head with the hilt of her knife. The girl had realized that she wasn't one of the dancers and was about to call security. "Can't be helped," muttered Tea.

As she left the room and strode down the hall, a man rushed out. "Where's Felise?" he said swiftly.

"Ah....Felise?" Tea said, thinking fast. "She didn't feel well, so she took some medications but know she has a major stomachache."

The man shrieked, "What are we going to do? She's the main dancer!"

Tea looked guiltily back at the door she had just left, so that's who the girl was.

The man moaned, pulling at his hair, "We don't have any backup!" He ran his eyes down Tea's tight outfit. She was wearing white hip huggers and a matching spaghetti strap top. 

Here's my chance, thought Tea, to get into that restricted party! "I'll take her place," she said boldly, trying to keep a provocative look on her face.

He was faintly surprised, but then he nodded, "You'll do. Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course," she purred seductively, "I can dance the pants off of you."

As she walked with the man to change into a more 'suitable' outfit, she thought to herself, what a stupid idiot. Okay Tea, here's your chance to try on those moves that you were to embarrassed to do before. 

Kaiba was bored. Those girls had failed to capture his attention and his eyes wondered to the men who were lounging around, some were having girls feed them while others were having lap dances.

"Now Kaiba, don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself," Theodore said, his hand clasped around a dancer's waist. 

He gave him a faint smile, "No one has caught my attention yet," he replied, looking bored. 

"But my friend, we have just a thing for you," Theodore said, waving a hand to one of his men. "I must insist that you try out the delights of one of our dancers, her name is Felise."

Tea strove to not blush, less one notice her tomato red face. She was wearing a vest that had a zipper running down the front, showing quite a lot of cleavage. A pair of scanty shorts were on her slender legs and high heels were strapped to her feet.

Just don't trip, she told herself, she wasn't used to wearing that tall of heels. 

The man led her to the door, just remember your patron today is the man in a white trench coat.

His voice didn't register in her mind until she was already walking halfway into the room. White.....trench coat?

A slightly muscular man in a white suit motioned to her, pointing to a man slouched down on a chair.

Her heart hammering, Tea tried to walk gracefully over, stumbling a little on her heels. 

"You're not Felise," the man said frowning. "She was sick, so I took her place," Tea replied. 

Kaiba refused to look at the girl. Where was Tea? He glanced up annoyed at the dancer and his jaw dropped. TEA?!!!

Kaiba: O__O

*___*

@____@

His eyes danced with suppressed mirth. Ha! She was in a fix now. So this was how she was going to protect him.....as a gigolo dancer! Now this was too much.

Tea knew he was laughing at her predicament. Hmph, well this was her choice. But now came the task....

She went in front of Kaiba and swayed her hips gracefully to the beat, hands up in the air. As she started to move closer toward him, Kaiba's expression changed to panic.

"Perhaps a dance on stage will suffice," he strangled out, keeping his gaze averted from her gyrating hips.

No, you fool! Now how am I going to protect you? Though, she thought wryly, it'd be hard to beat some one up in these heels.

Theodore arrogantly gestured her upstage.

The other lights dimmed and red spotlight landed on Tea who walked to the middle of the stage. Hey, it's easier to see everyone here, maybe it'll be easier to see if anyone's getting to close to Kaiba, she thought.

The dancers melted away to the side, leaving the stage for her. All the other men looked at the stage, awaiting her moves.

She gazed at them, all stupid, rich, debauched, men! I'll give them the dance of their life, she thought with narrowed eyes.

She looked back at Kaiba who was nervously pulling at his collar. 

"This," she said huskily to the audience, "is for my patron of today, Mr. Kaiba."

"Ow! Kaiba!" yelled one.

Suddenly Dirty by Aguilera blared on. Tea waited for a few moments, letting the audience build anticipation. Pretend it's like a dance concert, she thought, slowly pasting a sultry smile on her lips. No holding back for this one.

Kaiba was frozen in his chair. Tea was dancing......like....like.......he had never seen anyone dance this wicked before. Blood pounded in his ears. He felt as if he had a raging fever, this was Tea Gardener?! The gentle girl who.....who...

He risked a glance back at the stage, oh god, she was coming toward him. At the chorus, Tea planted a heel on either side of his chair. 

"T-Tea, now..." he said nervously, backing as far as he could in his chair. "You're my bodyguard..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe...anywayz sorry to update so late. I've been so busy w/school work, and SAT classes.


	3. Some Humor and Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Bwhahah! I just read my first two chapters for the story and it was funny! Sorry, it's been awhile since I've read this story and I was surprised that I wrote what I wrote. Sigh, Kaiba was referred as an ass, arrogant, a prick, etc…whew! Haha…

Okay okay, let's cut straight to the chase and continue the suspense…^__^ Oh, there will be seem language in this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last chapter: He risked a glance back at the stage, oh god, she was coming toward him. At the chorus, Tea planted a heel on either side of his chair. 

"T-Tea, now..." he said nervously, backing as far as he could in his chair. "You're my bodyguard..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba's hands that were on his chair trembled and the chair shifted. Tea's grip on the chair slipped and she toppled ungracefully forward, slamming into Kaiba and bringing him down to the ground, champagne spilling all over his face and silk clothing.

Damn these heels! Who the hell made up the idea of shoes that people can only walk in and look pretty?! 

"Hehe…sorry," Tea muttered to Kaiba. Her knee had jabbed into Kaiba's groin and he was now wheezing for breath, his mouth in a grimace/demented smile. 

"It…didn't…hurt…" gasped Kaiba, trying to regain the scraps of what was left of his manly dignity. 

Tea quickly rolled off of him and jumped up. She flashed a quick smile to the staring crowd, "Sorry!" she said apologetically.

Theodore burst into laughter. "Oh Kaiba, I never imagined you to be unmanned by my dancer!"

As others started to join in their chuckles filled with mirth, Tea risked a quick look at the sopping Kaiba. 

Oooh, shouldn't have looked at him, she thought. His hair was dripping, the front of his shirt had stains of red, and his face was a burnt tomato. However he was giving a you-are-so-dead glare at her. She gave him a sheepish smile in response. 

She jumped when a hand clapped her on the shoulder. "Girl," said Theodore, "you amuse me. Not only can you dance but you can still upstage our little Kaiba here, you're now our main dancer."

"Oh, um, sure!" said Tea, shifting away from Kaiba. Okay, I think I've just overdued my stay. Stupid idiots! Like hell I would be your dancer. Just need to get Kaiba to come with me. The only problem is I don't think he wants to have anything to do with me.

"I'll just change and get Mr. Kaiba some clothing." Tea grabbed Kaiba's hand and quickly jerked him toward the door, leaving the rest of the people with an amused smile on their face.

As they left the room, they could hear Theodore's voice saying, "I had thought to give you the main course of entertainment, but after watching that escapade, I'll have to say, Kaiba takes first place!"

Tea started to run down the corridor, slipping a little as her heels skidded on the marble floor. Kaiba ran after, yelling, "What the fuck did you think you were doing!?"

"Hey!" she retorted back, turning her head to look at him, "Everything was fine until you had to get nervous and shake that stupid chair!"

"Shake?" Kaiba bellowed. "I certainly wasn't the one who was doing the shaking in that room!"

Tea threw him an exasperated look, and then BAM!

She ran into a door. 

"Oro!" she said lying on the ground, her eyes spinning. (sorry couldn't resist RK)

Kaiba stood over her body, laughing so hard that tears streamed from his eyes. 

Tea could only see bright white stars in her vision.

"So what now, bodyguard," he said smirking.

Tea sprang up and threw him a threatening look as she mumbled death threats under her breath. She opened the door to the dressing room and pulled Kaiba in, locking the door.

"Change," she ordered. 

"What?" Kaiba said incredulously. "You dragged me in here to change? I could've done that in the men's room. At least they have pictures of good looking women in there, I'm stuck here with the most ugly-assed gir--"

SMACK!

"What were you saying?" Tea said calmly, an evil glint in her eye. 

"I am the CEO of KaibaCorp, I can easily make your life miserable, I can pay teachers to fail you--," spluttered Kaiba in his fury.

"But you won't because I can help save your ass as well as help keep Mokuba safe," Tea cut in.

"Listen, these guys aren't the ones who are after you. If you had taken the time to look at their behavior toward you, yes, they don't like you, I mean who does? But back to the point, if they wanted to harm you, a smile or a flashing glance would've given them away, believe me, I was paying close attention to their attitudes. I was up there on the stage, and no one gave you a second thought. They thought of you as just another powerful rival. If they could get rid of you, they would, but the police would be on them in a flash. They would be suspected right away."

"Okay Sherlock Holmes (do they even know of him?)," snorted an irate Kaiba. "Then lets leave, and you just wait until we're back in my limo," he threatened. 

Tea hesitated and then said in a rushed voice, "Ah, that might not be a good idea also. You see, I also noticed some guys loitering around your limo when I snuck in here. Most likely they either planted another bomb in your car, or, they're waiting for you to come out of the party, inebriated, and then bam! They kick your ass!"

He scowled at Tea, "Then what the hell is your plan!" he exploded. "You got champagne all over me, made me the laughingstock out of all my rivals, which, by the way, will make the butt of all jokes for the rest of my damn life, hit me in the most uncomfortable area, and now you're saying we're stuck here?!"

"Well," said Tea with a mischievous smile, "not exactly. If we can somehow manage to leave unnoticed, we can just flag down a cab. Nobody will chase after us if they can't recognize us!"

"Oh no! Oh no!" Kaiba said, backing away. "I am worth billions of dollars, I will not dress like a---"

Tea shoved a mop in his hand and threw a janitor's uniform at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 min. later.

Tea slouched her shoulders down as she shuffled toward the exit. Two guards were posted there and watched as they approached the door.

Kaiba walked stiffly at her side as if he had sat on a tack, a dirty hat squeezed on his head, clenching his broom as hard as he could. A perfect disguise, Tea thought happily. No one will recognize him now. Though I think the hat's too small, it makes him look like an overgrown midget. 

She glanced at his hand. He's gonna break it if he squeezes it any tighter and that's so gonna break our cover, thought Tea in a flash of annoyance.

"Names?" said a bored guard, twirling a pencil in his hand. 

"Kai-Malone," gritted Kaiba. 

The guards looked at Kaiba suspiciously. 

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" one of them said, shaking his finger in Kaiba's direction. 

"Nothing!" Tea jumped in. "He's just mad that one of the dancers promised to be with him for an hour, that fool actually believed her! And now he discovered that the dancer is…is…Felise."

"Ah," the guard nodded in sympathetic understanding. "Don't worry man, I understand, she pulled that one on us too." 

They both waved them out. Kaiba walked out, his back as rigid as a board. The guard looked at each other in consternation at his stiff walk. 

Tea hung back and whispered in their ear, "Don't worry about him. He's just upset, but I have to say, when he gets all worked up, he walks like he's got a broom shoved up his--"

"Garde-Te---" choked Kaiba.

"Sorry, gotta go!" whispered Tea. "I need to calm him down."

*********************

The cab had dropped them off a few blocks away from the arcade. Kaiba stalked in silence, brooding on what to do over Tea. Okay, she had been helpful in the case, the powerful lords of business weren't after him, but was she really worth it? If she should solve the case, his reputation would be in ruins! If only, he thought wistfully, she wasn't my body guard. I could totally ruin her life…if only!

Tea walked in accompaniment, her mind on the fan girls of Kaiba. How to set them up? The rivals of Kaiba were now crossed off on her list. Next up, were the high school fan club. What to do? What to do?

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and chuckled silently to herself. The arrogant CEO looked hilarious in the janitor uniform. Oh, all right, she thought, taking pity on him.

"There's a men's department store a block away, you can buy some new clothing there," Tea said.

"I was heading there," Kaiba said coolly, pointedly ignoring her. 

Tea shrugged. "Suit yourself."

********************

Leaving the store.

Tea had changed outfits to white skirt that reached to her knees, slits riding to mid-thigh, and a red tank whose straps hung gracefully on her white shoulders. Kaiba had changed back to his normal trench coat. 

"I need something to drink," Tea announced, and slipped into the arcade, leaving Kaiba standing in the street. 

She knew she shouldn't have left him there, but DDR was on, and it was her favorite past time. So far he was not in danger, and usually her hunches were correct. He was safe for at least today. But of course, he didn't know that, she snickered to herself.

As she waited in line to go on, Kaiba stormed in the arcade. 

"Move it!" he barked at the revelers.

Tea's turn.

Hmm…lets see, ah yes. Butterfly, fast version. 

The music blared on, and the base pounded out of the stereos, to rock the arcade to its beat.

Kaiba looked up to the Tea dancing furiously, her hair tousled as she jumped to the beat. People started to crowd along the edge of the platform, remarking on the mysterious girl.

As she extended her hands up in the air, she caught the eye of Kaiba and winked at him, motioning for him to come up with her. 

He scowled blackly at her and made a cutting motion with his finger over his throat. 

Then all of a sudden the Yugi gang surrounded him. 

"Wow!" said Joey in surprise. "Look who's actually here, to have fun!" 

"Hey Kaiba," said Yugi, smiling shyly. "Did Mokuba bring you here?" 

"Hn. Do you see him around here?" Bakura said rudely. 

Yami flashed Bakura a dirty look.

"Well actually, Tea dragged Mokuba here for DDR but then Mokuba wanted to go home. Tea refused to leave, so Mokuba was sent home first. I'm waiting for Tea to get off of the machine," Kaiba said, his face straight. Those idiots! They're believing me!

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Tea and DDR. That's like her passion."

Everyone looked up as hollers broke out as Tea had grabbed a poor guy from the crowd, forcing him to dance with her. 

The guy stumbled, his face red as he tried to keep up Tea's pace. Kaiba growled, by what right did Tea think she could dance with that guy? She was supposed to be guarding him!

"Excuse me," he said shortly to the others.

He shouldered his way through and grabbed Tea by the wrist, yanking her down. 

"Just what do you think you're doing!" shouted Tea.

"Be quiet, I've had enough. I have a headache now, because of you."

"What do you think you're doing to Tea?" said Tristan, jumping into Kaiba's path. Everyone else looked with wide eyes at the scene.

"Oh stuff it Tristan, it's no big thing. He's just mad that I'm ten times more sexier than he is, and I know how to dance without looking like a country bumpkin." I was having fun but no, after I had to dance my way out of the bachelor party, I can't dance on my own! I don't think so!

"Uh…," Ryou said nervously, his eyes darting at the fuming Kaiba, and pissed Tea. "Are you bringing, um, Tea, um, home…with you?" It ended up as a question. 

Kaiba smiled smoothly. "Of course, she is needed."

Tea scowled at the hidden meaning of his words. "Oh yes, but I also have to help Mokuba plan a surprise for his dear little brother. A couple 'friends' of his are going to stay for one day, kind of a once-in-a-lifetime experience of seeing the famed Seto Kaiba at work."

Kaiba visibly blanched. He had forgotten all about that.

Tea frowned, she suddenly felt uneasy, her senses screamed danger. Her demeanor changed as she scanned the room carefully with narrowed eyes. Her eyes lingered on three men that she had not noticed enter the arcade before. Slowly she turned to look back at Kaiba, her expression grim. 

"Uh Tea?" questioned Malik. "What're you doin'?"

"Let's go Kaiba!" she barked, grabbing his sleeve. 

She broke into a run when they reached outside, Kaiba a step behind her. She looked back, and swore. Three men had just left the arcade and was chasing after them. 

She shoved Kaiba into an alley, and he went sprawling, rolling across the concrete.

Tea reached up the small of her back and took out the small gun that she kept ready for all occasion. At the same time, she reached into her boot, and drew out a small throwing knife.

She crouched behind a dumpster, the men's footsteps slowed down as they reached the alley. 

She could see their silhouettes getting nearer and nearer. 1, 2, 3, she counted under her breath. At the last second, she sprang from her hiding spot.

She was in mid-leap as she hurtled herself in to the air. With one hand she shot the hand of the man carrying a gun, and with the other, she threw the knife at the other man's shoulder. 

From Kaiba's point of view, he saw Tea soar in to the air. He watched breathless as she smoothly shot at one man and with the other, threw with deadly accuracy. She was almost horizontal to the ground, the wind whipping her hair behind her, both arms extended. He had to admire her, as much as he disliked her, she was all speed and grace of a jaguar.

Tea bared her teeth as the men dropped their guns with shouts of pain. As she aimed her gun again at the third man, a bullet sizzled past her ear, skimming her cheek. Fresh blood seeped out of the minor wound.

Tea hit the ground and rolled behind a white Cadillac. She could hear the steps of the third man walking cautiously around the front. 

Careful Tea…he knows where you are.

She did a back flip, hands grasping the side of the car, as she vaulted as hard as she could over the car. In midair, she did a half flip and pulled the trigger, aiming for the man's arm.

The man dove to one side as he saw Tea take aim. The bullet hit the ground just seconds from where he was standing, smoking in the gravel.

Tea landed and crouched. This man was pretty good. So far he hadn't been touched by her bullet once. Well then, time to try something new.

The man's feet shuffled as he warily moved to the left. She held her breath.

The man suddenly did a flying leap, similar to what Tea had done earlier. Tea's only option was to jump up.

One bullet hit the side of her wrist and she twisted her body, trying to avoid the second one. 

It was as if it was in slow motion. The second lodged in her knee, and she hurtled to the ground, the gun clattering out from her hand.

I'm not going to end up like this! Tea thought furiously. The ground was coming closer. Ignoring the pain, Tea, rebounded off the ground, and chose to move toward the man, who was trying to reload his gun. 

She crashed into him, carrying him several feet by her momentum. A fierce struggle ensued as Tea fought for control of his gun.

She knocked it out of his hand with a twist of her wrist. The man, murder in his eyes, punched in her the stomach and followed it by kicking her wounded knee. Tea hissed in pain, and retaliated by scissor-kicking her good leg at his feet, making him trip. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. The man grunted as he twisted in her grip. 

Kaiba was unsure of what to do. At first he was going to help her, but he had no experience in fighting, at least not the way Tea was trained in. As he took a step toward her, the other two men had gotten up and were returning to Kaiba to finish the job. 

The man grabbed Tea's arm, bringing her to the ground, his hands then wrapped on her neck, choking her. 

Ugh, she thought, I…am…blacking…out…

As hard as she could, she grabbed his head, and slammed it into hers. The man groaned softly as he slumped on top of her, unconscious.

Ow, she thought in pain, that hurts! She craned her head back, the two men were heading back toward Kaiba. 

She shoved the man off of her and grasped the man's gun that was lying on the ground. The two men didn't look back to see the gun pointing at them. 

One. The steel bullet rocketed off the pistol, and hit the first man in the back as he was about to take aim at Kaiba who was crouching down at the ground.

Kaiba saw the first fall down with an agonizing shout. Only one left. He tackled the man, keeping his head down. A brief flare of pain erupted in his calf as he dove.

Tea paused. Kaiba had just tackled the man, if she were to fire now, she might hit Kaiba instead. 

As the man scrambled out of Kaiba's reach, he hastily took aim. And that was all Tea needed. Another shot and it was over.

The man thudded to the floor, she had aimed point-blank at the back of his head. 

Tea met Kaiba's eyes. 

"I told you I was good," she said softly. Kaiba stared at her. A predator, that was what she was. Never again could he see Tea again as just another bodyguard or even just another one of Yugi's friends. Blood was trickling from her wrist, landing on the ground in deep crimson spots. Stains of red grew from her knee, yet she still stood, her gun smoking over the three men. 

She gave him a slow smile. "I am unstoppable," she said simply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigh, again, here is another chapter that ended differently from what I thought it would end up. So I put a fight scene in here, but I added humor in the beginning. Actually it was kind of slow in the beginning because I had been awhile since I had updated this story. So I kind of had a writer's block, up until the arcade. Okay, please review, and tell me what you think of this!


	4. HmmI'm in a predicament

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

^__^ is all I'm gonna say…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea flipped through the channels of the flat screen television. 

"Damn," she muttered in annoyance, "The doctors won't let me move for at least a week, how the hell am I gonna do anything if I can't move?!"

While the fuming girl irritably continued her channel search, several floors above her, the CEO of KaibaCorp tugged on his hair frantically. 

"How," he moaned to himself, "How could I not suspect her earlier absences at school?" It was two days after the attempt on his life. Tea had to call up back-up to gather all witnesses of the shoot-out to the MLS, Memory Loss Site, where they were injected with a special drug that reformed their memory of the incident as a simple gang shoot-out. They never saw a girl fend off the attackers, neither did they see the girl enter an ambulance with a handsome man pulled after her as well. 

Kaiba replayed the scene in his mind, his mind was still boggled. Just then, the door to his study burst open, ah yes, Mokuba with his usual amounts of flowers and candy. 

"You know the ritual," Kaiba groaned, plopping his head in to his hands. Mokuba nodded happily as he walked to a huge overflowing trashcan in the corner that had the word _Junk _neatly written in black. Pouring all the flowers and cards into the can, Mokuba started ripping off the plastic to the chocolates and cookies. 

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said sharply, "You know the rule. If you're going to eat any sweets from now on, it's going to be on the first floor!"

"Fine, fine," Mokuba grumbled, his hand already reaching for one of the sweet goodies.

As Mokuba trodded down the swirling stairs, Tea called out to him.

"Mokuba? I was just wondering…you know how I told you about the plan with Kaiba's fan girls?"

"The girls who give Kaiba those really, really good chocolates?!" exclaimed Mokuba, eyes shining in adoration.

Tea: -__- "Ahem, uh, yes, those girls. Well, how about holding it tomorrow? And I'm sure they'll bring a lot of baked goods and all those nice stuff…how about it?!"

Mokuba nodded fiercely, "Yeah, yeah! I'll make him go!" 

As Mokuba raced upstairs to drag Seto to another ploy of Tea's, Tea settled back down on the couch. "Ah yes," she sighed to herself, "The sacrifices I do for my job…sniff."

**********

The next day.

From a few miles away Joey woke sleepily up to the sounds of a woman screaming. 

"What the hell do you mean that I have to be in a wheelchair!!"

"Huh, wuzzat?" Joey groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Back at the Kaiba residence, Tea threw daggers at the trembling doctor. 

"Say it again…," she said in a dangerous voice, "You said I couldn't use crutches…and a wheel chair would be better…? Was that what I heard?" 

The sweating doctor backed away from the girl for even though she couldn't really chase after him with her injuries and all, the way she was licking her lips and the gleam in her eyes made him want to run away as fast as he could.

Kaiba smirked, "So, this is what you get for this stupid plan of yours. If you want me to spend a whole day with those idiot girls than you have to be in a wheel chair with Mokuba pushing you."

"But then what's the point if I can't…," Tea made a motion across her neck.

"Exactly," Kaiba said smugly, "What is the point of this plan."

Tea smiled sweetly, "Oh but Kaiba, since I am your guard…I guess I can do this just for you, but please," she waved a mocking hand at him, "Don't think of it as much. After all I can not compare myself to all those swarming girls of yours. You can have all the eye candy you want. While I will follow at half a pace behind your crowd, who knows what those girls will do to you." She winked mischievously, "Don't worry, I can still half protect you."

Kaiba: sweat drop

*********

Kaiba sat as still as he could. Who knew that these rabid lions, no sharks would be a better name would come after him like a ravenous beast. Twelve girls surrounded him in the limo, gazing up at him with wide eyes. 

To the very corner of the limo, Tea relaxed on her seat with Mokuba. 

"Pass me the popcorn, buddy," she said, popping a few caramel corns in her mouth. 

Mokuba, watching the scene as avidly as Tea, passed the box to Tea, eyes glued to Kaiba. 

"Oh," he whispered excitedly, "One of them almost got Seto!" 

A black-haired girl had tried to lay her hands on Seto's shoulders but Seto had jerked his head back just in time, eyes warily keeping the girls at bay.

"Ooh," Mokuba squealed, clapping his hands together, "Did you see that? Girl #3 and #4 tried to make a 'move' against him! Aw, this is better than playing with my Play Station 2!"

"I know," Tea agreed with a smile, "It's even better than my Christmas present of a rifle grenade with a matching--"

Mokuba: O__O

Tea: -__- "Uh…yeah," she said lamely.

Seto gave pleading looks to Mokuba and death glares to Tea. Mokuba and Tea cheerfully waved to Kaiba, calling out numbers.

Tea: I say go Girl #1!

Mokuba: No, I think #8 is gonna breach his fortress defenses.

Tea: What are you talkin' about? The other girl on the third front has really good reflexes…ooh! Did you see that? She almost got him there! Told ya, and look! She has that look in her eyes, that means nothing will stop in her way. Man, if she had a weapon in her hand, Kaiba wouldn't stand a chance. 

Mokuba: No, look there. See #8? She's movin' in at the speed of 3 cm per minute, see, slow and steady wins the race. 

Both of them: OOH…ouch. Both #8 and #1 are under full attack from the other girls. Wow! Did you see number 3? What speed and movements!

Finally the limo slowed to a stop in front of the most magical place in the world…Disneyland. 

Kaiba saw his chance and dove for the door, flinging himself out of the limo.

Mokuba: (groaning in disappointment) Oh, what a magnificent end!

Tea: Yeah, oh well, another round will start when we ride back.

Kaiba started to run as fast as he could, legs churning as he looked back behind him. The stampede was starting to catch up on him. Suddenly BAM! He was face-first on the ground as the girls piled up on top of him.

"Help," the CEO moaned weakly. 

Tea smiled in pleasure at the scene, tucking a blanket across her lap. 

"It's a beautiful day isn't it, Mokuba?" she said, looking at the beautiful blue sky.

Mokuba nodded, grinning in agreement as he pushed her chair. 

"Remember, not to close so that we get caught in the action but not too far that we lose track of the battle," cautioned Tea.

Ah, she thought satisfactorily, who cares that I'm in a wheelchair? This is the best day ever in my life.

And thus the day went on with Kaiba dragged back and forth with the crowd of girls, Tea and Mokuba half a step behind.

At a lemonade stand, the twelve girls had needed a bathroom break to freshen up. Gratefully, Kaiba sank to his knees, muttering words of thanks and praises. Then he turned his sweating face toward Tea nestled comfortably in the shade with Mokuba beside her.

"That's it, Gardener!" he snarled. "Never again will I listen to you! You are only a bodyguard!"

Tea looked innocently at the CEO and then blew him a kiss. "Your fly is open, Kaiba-boy," she drawled.

Kaiba did a reflex-look down and then glared at her.

"Gotcha!" Tea said winking at him. "Don't worry, you're safe."

"And your definition of safe is…?" Kaiba said, struggling to keep his temper down. 

Tea looked at her fingernails, "Safe as in, these girls are jealous of each other but they wouldn't dare put a finger on their wonderful, fabulous, cuddly-wuddly Seto Kaiba." A puase, "I had their house searched and my contacts could find no evidence that would give them reason to suspect the girls."

Kaiba heaved a sigh of relief, forgetting about her jibe, "Then we can leave this damn park. And I will be free."

Tea didn't answer for a moment. Then she looked back at him, all frivolity wiped from her face. "I would have left a few hours ago…but we have a problem. Come here and look at this."

Kaiba went over and in Tea's hand was a little silver device. 

"This screens all movements at this park. See these dots here? These people have been following us ever since we got here. I believe they're trying to ambush us. If we leave, they'll try to do something, and if we don't they'll be waiting for us."

"Well how about letting the twelve girls become their victims while we escape?" suggested Kaiba hopefully.

Tea raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, no can do. I also have to ensure the safety of everyone else."

"Let all the girls go back to the limo first and send them home, these people only care about Mokuba, you, and I."

"Anything to get them away, I'll do," Kaiba said fervently, "But don't think I'm going to let your impudent tongue slide away. This was all your fault from the beginning, Gardener!"

************* (Umm..was gonna end it here, but decided it's the holidays right? So here's an extra long chapter! ^^)

Several hours later.

The girls had been loaded into the limo screaming and wailing but at least they were gone. Now, one, how to leave the park unscathed, and two, what was their transportation now?

"Kaiba, we should get inside one of those houses," Tea said, pointing at a dark house that said _Haunted Mansion _(not sure if it's Disneyland that has this ride), "It'd be easier for us to escape."

Kaiba looked at Mokuba. Mokuba's lower lip was quivering as he said in a small voice, "Seto, I don't wanna go in there…it looks scary!"

Kaiba sighed. "It's alright Mokuba, I'll carry you."

Tea: O__O Hmm…guess I'll have to push my wheelchair with my arms.

It was eerily dark as the three of them cautiously went into the mansion. Strangely enough, no one was there. Tea stopped. Wait a minute…it was a trap!

"Everyone back!" she barked, but it was too late. The sliding metal door was locked, while the windows were tightly shut. 

"Crap, Tea!" she berated herself. "You should have known this was gonna happen!"

"Don't waste your breathe," Kaiba said tersely, holding a scared Mokuba in his hands. "Since these kinds of situations are what you're good in, show me what you can do!" 

Tea blinked at his challenge. "Right," she said, nodding, accepting his gauntlet. Wordlessly, she passed Kaiba a small pistol while she took out her own gun. 

"Since I'm sort of handicapped right now, you'll need it, just in case."

Slowly Tea rose up from her chair, waving off Kaiba's protests. "I'll be an easy target stuck in that chair, I'm going very slow so I'm fine."

"Stay behind me, I'm going to scout ahead. Follow me if I give you the thumbs up signal."

Step by step Tea walked closer to the end of the corridor that turned to the left, gun held out in front of her. Every few steps she would stop and listen for any telltale sounds of breathing or machinery clinking. 

Tea paused and then jumped into the hallway, disregarding the pain that flashed up on her wrist and knee. No one. She motioned the Kaiba brothers over with a thumb.

They entered a room full of mirrors that distorted their figures. As Tea passed one that made her like a squat midget, a coughing was heard behind one of the mirrors. Without questioning whether it was just an employee or just a tourist, Tea fired into the mirror. The glass shattered in a cacophony of sound, dropping shards hitting the ground. Behind the glass stood a man dressed in a bullet-proof vest, holding a rifle in one hand. A bullet hole smoked an inch to his temple. 

Then, as if the gunshot was a signal, the mirrors slid to one side, revealing hidden portals, each with an armed man standing in the passageway. 

Tea: -__- …I'm in deep shit…

Mokuba: O__O

Kaiba: Ouch…I'm in trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~

Heehee, okay ended here. What will happen to the threesome and especially the very sexy CEO and his beautiful but injured body guard? Will they be captured by their enemy? 

In the next episode, how will our heroes escape with their lives intact? And if they do, what will Kaiba do to Tea after he calms down? 

^^ Plz Review my friends! Oh yeah, I almost forgot…if you haven't already seen this on my other story, Light in the Dark, here's the same voting thingie.

Vote on which story you want me to update first because I'm most likely gonna update two until I finis them , and then start updating the rest of my stories. (I made the bad mistake of having four stories that needed updates…)

The choices are: 

****

A. The Story - Tea/Seto Tea's a bodyguard for Seto…humor, mostly

****

B. Queen of the Damned - (gradual) Bakura/Tea …A scary Tea…^__~

****

C. Light in the Dark - Nice romance between Tea/Seto, basically they're tryin' to save

Mokuba…

****

D. Journey Through Time - Tea/?? Right now it's a Yami/Tea, could be changed…brief summary is that Yami leaves to solve the questions about his life ß (bad explanation ^_~, better if you see the story, so far it's one chapter)

****

E. Umm…This is another story I'm going to start but I wasn't sure when…I promised that there would be a sequel to Power Within, and I can start it right now if you'd like…

****

F. A new story (comedy) of Tea/Seto with Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespeare as the basis.

You can pick more than one story! If you already voted, you don't need to vote again. Have fun and happy holidays!


	5. Sorry for cough late update

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

...sorry...i was planning on updating my stories but right after winter break, i found out that i had a...let's say...unsteady grade in my math class. so now that it's second semester, i'm studying really hard for that class. thus my updates will have some inconsistencies. -__- so sorry. btw, obviously, story and light in the dark racked the most votes. ^__^. .. Will continue the sorries at the end…sorrrrrry!

~~~~~~~~~

This isn't fair, fumed Tea, looking at the ring of men with their rifles. 

"You-you wouldn't hurt a poor little girl like me, would you?" Tea said in a small voice, putting her hand that held the gun, behind her back. "Since you only want this really, really rich CEO here, why don't I leave you guys so you can have a nice long talk, okay?" She started to edge away.

"I don't think so, Miss Gardener. You see, after that incident near the arcade, we did a search on who this elusive young woman who had single-handedly taken down two of our top men," a man said behind her.

Tea: -__- Darn...

Mokuba tugged Tea's arm, "Tea, I'm scared..."

"It'll be alright," Tea assured the little boy, ruffling his hair. "Well, since you've obviously got us boxed in, why don't we all be civil and talk this whole thing over," Tea suggested to a man on her left that had a silver pin on his chest.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Miss Gardener, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work. Now, originally we were targeting Seto Kaiba but we were lucky enough to net in his little brother as well. The only problem we have now is...what are we going to do about you?"

Tea: o__O You aren't going to kill me?

_Oh that's smart Tea, since when did you make it a habit of asking someone if they were going to kill you or not?_

The man smiled faintly, relaxing his hold on the rifle. "Well you have an impressive reputation Miss Gardener, from the reports, we can see that you've been all over the world...That's why we...slipped out the information to all of your...enemies that you've made, that your code name is just a hoax, your real name is Tea Gardener, and you live in Domino City.

Tea: O___O--- __ ---- T__T 

Kaiba frowned, so instead of killing Tea, they would let their her little friends do the dirty work, thus when the government investigated it, the officials would only catch the people with the dirty fingers.

"Enough talk," the man ordered, making a silencing motion with a heavy hand. The circle of men stepped forward, tightening the ring around the threesome. He withdrew a handkerchief and a small clear bottle of an unknown liquid. Very carefully, he dipped the cloth into the glass. Tea wrinkled her nose, how wonderful, they were going to be drugged. She eyed the tense Kaiba, and the scared Mokuba clinging to his brother's pants. Hmm...their weight might pose a problem. 

In a brusque manner, Mokuba was taken kicking and screaming while the men forcefully smothered his face with the cloth. Kaiba, his face pale while he struggled in the grasp of several other men, shouted at his brother in an anguished voice. He turned toward Tea, calmly standing, watching the scene with dispassionate eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her, "What do you think you can accomplish just standing there?!"

Just stay calm and don't fight them that much, Tea mentally willed at Kaiba. If you get too hurt, you'll slow me down. I can't carry both you and Mokuba.

The silver pinned man stepped toward Tea. "Your turn, girl, and no funny business, y'hear?" 

Tea smiled sweetly, "I promise, but since my end is near, how about telling me the reason behind this, and perhaps. . .you can tell me your name?" She ended at a hopeful note. 

His lips curved, "Nice try. The only thing I'll say is that my name Vane Richardson. The person who has just told every multi-billionaire who wants to cut your lovely throat, your name."

"Ah yes, that would be kind of hard to find information about you if I'm lying dead in a sewer," Tea said regretfully, shaking her head. Vane Richardson. . .his name sounded vaguely familiar. If she ever got herself and her charges out of this ridiculous mishap--no, once she got herself out, then she was going to find out every little detail about this Vane Richardson. 

When the cloth enveloped her nose and mouth, she quickly breathed in the toxic fumes. _Just breathe in a little, enough so that you're unconscious but able to think clearly and move when woken up._

**********

Kaiba woke up groggily, his back ached from being tossed around. And Mokuba was. . .Mokuba! He sat up straight, looking wildly around. He sighed in relief, his little brother was curled around Tea's legs. 

"Told you I would take care of you guys," she said with a weary smile. He looked at the cold wooden floor. Ropes were lying with abandon next to his feet. "They tied us pretty tight, but then again, I wouldn't expect anything less. So far, I've gotten us free from the ropes, I just need to figure how to get out of this idiotic boat. From what I've figured out," she looked at the small oval window, "There are two guards stationed outside of this door."

Kaiba shook his head angrily, trying to clear his head, "Wha-what's going on?" His mouth felt thick and swollen as if someone had stuffed cotton candy in his mouth.

Tea raised her eyebrows in speculation, "Hmm," she murmured, "It seems you got the full brunt of the fume." She tossed her head back, frowning, what to do, what to do. Absently, she scratched her chin, staring at the planked floors. There was no possible way to overcome the men at the doors even if she managed to open it. She eyed the steel rimmed door, mmm. . .no doubt about it. That was not a possibility. Now if the doors were wooden, it might have been a different matter. . .if the doors were wooden. . .

"Got it!" Tea said, snapping her fingers. "The floor is wooden. Get ready Kaiba brothers, you're going to help me pry these boards apart!"

Kaiba: O__o

Mokuba: (who just woke up) Whuh?

"Start over there," Tea pointed with an imperious finger to the farthest corner of the room from the door. She procured up several hardware devices in an Ever-Ready kit, one of those mini cases that held everything a person needed to fix up a house.

As the brothers hastily set to work, peeling the planks and glue holding it together, Tea kept a careful eye on the window. 

"Take this knife," she called out, tossing a sharp blade to Kaiba, "It would be easier to separate the boards."

Silently, Kaiba took her knife. You just wait, Gardener, he thought grimly to himself, you're going to wish you never ever crossed Seto Kaiba. 

In what seemed like several hours, the three of them had managed to pry open a hole that merely showed to the sweaty people an iron-copperish looking floor. 

"Damnit!" Kaiba swore angrily, pounding his fist against the patch of metal floor. "Now what?"

"Wait," Tea said, holding up a hand. She reached inside her shirt, and took out a small bottle inky bottle. 

Kaiba stared at her, "I thought they took all of your weapons. . .and did you just take that from your, uh, um, chest?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Um, uh, no, I did not magically take this bottle from my chest. The correct definition is bra, or sports bra in my case. Anyways, they took the most obvious of my stuff, but since a majority of my, uh, things are very inconspicuous, I'm usually left with enough to get me by. Like this one," she added, tilting the bottle to the side, watching the slow liquid move. 

Carefully she emptied the remnants of the bottle onto the metal, running the liquid in a complete circle. In fascination, Kaiba watched as the metal fizzed and rusted into a dirty brownish-red color.

Gently Tea set her weight on the metal. It gave way slowly, making an indentation downwards. With her knife, she set the point and sawed away at the parts that were too stubborn to move.

The Kaiba brothers stared at the black hole in trepidation. 

"Oh don't worry, I'm going in first," she said crossly. Time was starting to run out, any second the men would come in and check on them. 

She broke open a Glo-Lite from her pack, and held it between her teeth as she placed the end of a rope into Kaiba's hands. 

"I'll give you a tug to let you know it's safe," she ordered as she lowered herself down.

There were a few bouncing noises as Tea landed on her feet. "Coast clear," she muttered softly.

Her eyes brightened as she took in the small boats around her. Her eyes lit on a sturdy looking canoe, that might just do the trick, she mused thoughtfully. 

She hastily tugged at the rope, and started to climb back up. Now all we need is a little distraction. . .

"Oof," she grunted as she rolled back onto the floor.Quickly she rose, beckoning the brothers closer. 

"If we're to escape, we must do everything at the exact moment. I'm going to distract them, while you two are going to be down there, setting the pedal-powered boat free from its crate. Wait for me when you guys are done."

"A pedal-powered boat?!" Kaiba exploded. 

"It's the only one," Tea said tersely back. "Now get down there, I'm gonna make some noise."

When the last Kaiba was lowered slowly down, Tea took out several grenades and set them around the floor. 

She drew in a deep breathe. Okay, Tea, it's show time. Calmly walking to the door, she stood in front of the door. Then, she took in a sharp breathe. . .and suddenly started screaming her head off. Let me outta here, you mother f@#$%^$^^! What? Oh, you aren't going to listen to me are you? Huh? HUH?!!!! Why I bet your mother was a ~~~~~~~~~~ and a ~~~~~~~~~! You aren't fit enough on this earth, what kinda people are you, you ~~~~~~~~ and @#F%$F%! I bet you sucked on your @F#%$%%% and ~~~~~~~ ever since you were little! Maggots, you guys are the lowest, most despicable son of a @#$%% and ~~~~~~~~~! Why aren't you saying anything? Cowards! Little sissies!" She gulped in fresh air as she prepared herself for another onslaught. 

"What's the matter? Too stupid to hear me?" she dragged out the word stupid, mimicking a cow. "St-u-u-u-piiiiiiiiid-d-d. . .Moooooooooo!"

Finally the door was yanked open and Tea faced the two irate men. "Catch!" she cried as she tossed two grenades into the men's hands and slid between their legs. Scrambling, Tea started throwing grenades to the men walking the deck. She risked a hasty glance back, ahhhh, perfect. The men were screaming as the grenades dropped at their feet and exploded. Nothing like a little chaos to add into the mix, she thought smugly.

Oooh, ow, gotta slow down, she grumbled as her leg faltered beneath her. She grabbed several more and flung them in every direction as she ran into a room. The ship shuddered as the grenades blew up chunks of holes into the deck, raining metal and wood into the air. Gunfire sounded in accompaniment to the bangs.

"Leseee…this room should hold my stuff, I heard them saying it was in room B-8 and this is room B-8. . .aha!" she crowed, holding a bag stuffed with her weapons. 

"Now," she smiled, "Time for the real distraction."

She tied five rolls of dynamite together and scooped the bag onto her shoulder, her gun buckled at her waist. With steady fingers she lit a match to the end of the wick.

"Adios, ship!" she cried, flinging the door open and hurling the pack into the air. It landed in the middle between Vane Richardson who was in the middle of striding to the room that was supposed to hold the captives and several other of his men.

In astonishment he gazed at the red bundle and then sharpened his look at Tea standing in the doorway of B-8. 

"Move!" he roared, his voice cracking like a whip. The men hastily jumped back as the dynamite detonated as a fiery burst of red, orange, and yellow flamed up and licked its way outward. 

"See ya later, Richardson, and be sure to send my hello's to your boss!" Tea screamed at him, running at full tilt back to their original room.

Her feet skidded as she jumped down the narrow hole of metal, sides scraping against the jagged wood.

Down below, Kaiba and Mokuba waited tensely for Tea. 

"No time!" Tea cried as they moved forward, a million of questions bubbling in their minds.

"Back up!" Tea motioned and then threw an opened grenade at the side of the ship. Throwing herself back, arms covering her head and face, a wave of heat met her body as the explosion blew a hole into the ship. 

"Good Lord!" Seto swore, staring at the hole. Water lapped into the hole as the ship tilted and groaned. Above their heads, more explosion rained out, and a menacing rumble tore through the ship. 

"Hurry!" Tea yelled, as the water started pouring in, "We're just above sea level! We can escape because they're too busy trying to get into life boats right now."

Frantically the three of them pushed the small vessel, their hands and feet churning with adrenaline. 

"Remind me to fire you after all this is done," Seto panted. "And I suppose the grenades are just another of those inconspicuous things that you have?"

Tea patted his cheek condescendingly and then ducked as the furious CEO tried to punch her. "You're learning so fast, Kaiba-boy!"

With a flying leap, Kaiba jumped first, then Mokuba, and finally Tea. 

"Now. . .PEDAL FOR OUR LIVES!!!!" Tea yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"Never did I ever think that I would be actually pedaling in this ridiculous little boat, stuck with an idiot body guard who just happens to be Tea Gardener, Yu-gi's friend! And the fact that a huge-ass boat right behind us is about to explode any second from now does not make me any happier!!!!!" Seto roared as the boat shot across the water, mostly powered by Seto's rage. 

"WELL," Tea said pointedly, purposefully removing her feet from the pedals since it was obvious that Seto was doing the work. "Who just got you out of this mess, huh?"

KABOOM!!!

The ship behind them exploded in a burst of fire, flying scraps of metal and wood as the sea slowly swallowed the hulking craft. 

Seto kept on treading, the explosion had made him pedal even faster.

"Ummmm. . .we're far enough now, we should be fine now," Tea noted, nervously looking at Seto's red face . 

Slowly the small boat stopped as the three looked back to enjoy the fireworks. 

"Just like a New Year's Celebration!" Mokuba said in wonderment, his eyes reflecting the licking flames that were blossoming on the vessel.

"Yeah!" Tea said in a false enthusiastic voice. "So why don't you enjoy the show with Kaiba at your side, huh?"

She quickly switched seats with Mokuba, wedging him between Kaiba who was starting to turn on her with an ominous expression.

The three settled to watch the brilliant flames from afar, their silence marred by the occasional voice of Mokuba. "Stop it! Seto, stop trying to hit Tea! I wanna watch the show!. . .Tea! I felt that!"

". . .sorry Mokuba, I was aiming for your baka brother here. Dang, you need to cut your hair, it's too big!"

The little boat started to rock back and forth as Tea and Seto went for each other. 

"Stoooooooooooopppppp iiiiitttttt!" Mokuba wailed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, how will our heroes get back to the city? And what will Kaiba do to Tea. . .and who is the person behind all of these attempts? Stay tuned. . Hopefully I will update soon…and hopefully the next chapter will answer most of these questions ^__~. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee, saw a mental pix of the three of them pedaling hell for leather, like in the anime shows where they turn into chibi figures and their legs into little circles that go unbelievably fast. . .

Apologies: Sorrry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll try to update light in the dark. Sorry for those who reviewed and told me to update! I was seriously going to!. . .ahem. . .anyway, sorry again. 

And it might seem a little fast in some parts becuz I was hurrying to update….-__-

Luv you guys a lot!


End file.
